Iustitia
Iustitia, the General of Father Balder and Cardinal Virtue of Justice and Giver of Life, is an enemy boss in Bayonetta, one of the Auditio seeking to recover the Left Eye of the World and revive Jubileus, The Creator. He is the third Auditio to be encountered and fought in a boss chapter. Hierarchy of Laguna Within Paradiso's Divine Will, also known as the Cardinal Virtues, Iustitia is known to take a particularly strange physical manifestation. A large mass covered with numerous faces, and extending outwards via countless tentacles, Iustitia could easily pass for a demon. This may be due to the fact that those depicting the angel are filled beyond comprehension with awe of the sheer difficulty of encouraging justice in the world. Among Paradiso's Divine Will, there are those who believe that Iustitia is the closest of the Cardinal Virtues to Inferno. Justice is said to be based upon rules established by man, to be followed by man, and changing one's viewpoint can lead to a change in what is evil. This uncertainty may be a manifestation of the existing folklore and depictions of Iustitia. Appearances Iustitia appears several times in Chapters IX and X as an unseen source to a large number of tentacles in Paradiso, usually destroying structures or just generally hindering Bayonetta's progress. It makes a more prominent appearance just after Bayonetta defeats the clones of the two previous Auditio, Courage and Temperance, where it immediately slams one of it's main tentacles onto the next island, making it spin, effectively hindering Bayonetta's progress. He later appears in Chapter XI, where it fully reveals itself and challenges Bayonetta. It attacks Bayonetta with two tentacles and a tongue, which has a face and is his weak point. Bayonetta jumps on to the top of the tongue and makes her way to the adult face and hits it, which makes it cough out a heart-like organ that holds the tongue in place, which she promptly slices off. Retreating back to solid land, Bayonetta has to repeat the same tactic twice more, to two more tongues respectively. After this she summons Scolopendra, who squeezes Iustitia apart. Having been defeated, Iustitia compliments Bayonetta's power and is dragged into Inferno, but not before repeating the line of his fellow Auditio: "May the Creator, Jubileus, grace you". Justice Justice appears on an elevator shaft of the Ithavoll Building. It attempts the use same tactic as Iustitia, and because of its weaker abilities, is easily defeated. Description Like all Auditio, Iustitia is colossal in size compared to other Laguna. It appears to be a hideous amalgamation of faces and tentacles fused into a ball. Lustitia has fifteen in total. The adult faces have massive tongues protruding from their mouths, ending in child faces (with expressions representing euphoria for the first face, rage for the second and despair for the third). The last is only clearly seen during one cutscene and on the model in the gallery, which is also child-like and with which he communicates through. This last "young" face is hidden on top of it's body, beneath it's halo. Iustitia has six total tentacles, three that merely protrude from it's body and the other three mentioned above (acting as tongues) that are connected to the main organs that vaguely resemble hearts. Lustitia's tentacles are barbed and can release a powerful toxin. It also has a curious glow that seems to emanate from it's back. Justice Justice looks exactly like Iustitia, but only has one side to it; in other words, three tentacles with one main, one child face, one adult face, and one heart. The 3D model shows that there is nothing behind it - only the glowing sphere beneath. This means that Justice will die immediately upon its heart being sliced off. Abilities Iustitia has several different abilities, ranging from lasers shot by the tongues' child faces and brute strength from the other tentacles. These tentacles can open up and eat things, and attempt to if Bayonetta falls off the platform to the acid below (getting eaten will result in immediate death). The tongues create rotating blades and other damaging objects when Bayonetta runs along them. The tentacles can spew acid on the platform and the child faces can spit a sticky sap that restrains Bayonetta's movements. Justice can do all of the same abilities except eat Bayonetta, because of the lack of a pit with which Bayonetta can fall down. Mythology *Iustia represents the element of Earth, which symbolizes all life, hence why it is called "Giver of Life" *Its circular body with many faces is similar to religious descriptions of Cherubim, the second-highest order of angels. Trivia *He is the only Auditio who has ideal personality with his virtue, while the other Audito have some opposite qualites such as Fortitudo discouraging Bayonetta, Temperantia not resisting his anger, and finally Sapientia, who is cruel and rude to Bayonetta. **He also the oly Auditio who not referred as "a talkative type" by Bayonetta, and the only one who didn't talking about Jubileus' revival (though he still talks about The Eyes of World). **The only thing that opposited with his virtue is his theme song titile, In Giving Every Man His Due. As The Cardinal Virtue of Justice, his role is must to gives every human, men or woman their due. Gallery Auditio 3.jpg|As seen in the Book of Angels IustitiaGallery.png|Iustitia in the boss model gallery. JusticeGallery2.png|Justice in the angel model gallery. Category:Auditio Category:Bayonetta